As the use of mobile computing devices, such as smart phones and the like, for reading electronic works (books, magazines, etc.) becomes more commonplace, there is a growing need to provide consumers with appropriate interfaces for experiencing the rich, interactive content included in these works. Current electronic interfaces often treat rich digital content as though it were traditional print content. While such treatment may be appropriate when the electronic content is a novel or similar work, intended for reading in linear fashion, it is inappropriate for more complex content with which dynamic user interaction is expected. Some interactive works have used specialized reading systems, based on a dedicated hardware platform. However, this approach fails to leverage the increasing market penetration of more generalized, mainstream electronic platforms such as smart phones (e.g., mobile phones employing the iOS™ or Android™ operating systems) and tablet computing systems.